Malfoy and The Student
by lostahooplah
Summary: Malfoy is big bad boy on campus. We always read about his flings with major characters, so I decided to write one on an obscure one. And yes, I did make her up.


I didn't want to wake up yet. I lifted my head from the pillow and looked out the window at the silvery white mountains. It couldn't have been any later then just before sunrise. I let myself fall back to my pillow with a thud. After about 20 minutes of tossing and turning I admitted defeat. My mind was not about to let me go back to sleep. I went to my trunk and got dressed. I couldn't find my wand anywhere and knew one of the girls had probably hidden it, as they seemed to like to do that quite often. Finally I found it stuffed in some type of strange toothpaste-like mixture. I wiped it off, tucked it safely away in my pocket, and walked down the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room.

I looked around at the cozy living area and decided I'd write a letter to my brother in Prague to pass the time. After four crumpled pieces of parchment, two broken quills, and an ink spill I had finally finished the letter. I rolled it up and fumbled with the seal for about a minute until finally deciding to screw being neat. I looked around for my owl, Ferril, but she was nowhere to be found. I sighed. I had absolutely no desire to walk to the top of a foul smelling tower full of owls who like to peck at my fingers and head. I finally decided to go anyway, because I had already made the commitment by writing the letter.

I crept out of the common room and gave a little nod to the eagle statue guarding the door. The sun was up now and starting to warm the great castle slowly. I was enjoying the walk alone when suddenly I heard a rumble in a door near me. _Great_, I thought, _all I need now is to run into Peeves or something_. I pulled out my wand, ready if any dung bombs started flying in my direction. The door flung open and Draco Malfoy tumbled out and on to the floor. He didn't look up but he did mutter harshly, "What are you looking at…MUDBLOOD!"

It was obvious he was disoriented because he was looking around very confused and I was in no way, well, a mudblood. I clenched my teeth and swallowed back a nasty reply. _Calm yourself, Selene_. I convinced myself (with much difficulty) to do the right thing and help him up. I held out my hand and he looked up. It was strange watching his face go from utter disgust to complete astonishment in less than 3 seconds. After about a minute of looking at him stare at me in such a strange way I decided to just lift him myself. I grab his hand and he jumped up faster than a bolt of lightning.

"Selene! W-what are you doing over here?!" he demanded.

"Am I not allowed to walk in the castle, Malfoy?" I snapped. He smirked at me.

"Why are you all alone? Is it because you haven't any friends?" I started to clench my teeth again.  
"Malfoy…I'm warning you. Do NOT provoke me. I know enough spells to hex you into the next century."

"Ooh, what's the matter? Little Selenie can't take a little joke? Is she threatened by the big ole Slytherin?"

Numerous spells were going through my head in that single second. Which would hurt him most? Which could I use to make him squirm? Which one…wait a minute. I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was he calling me Selene? I'd never heard him call me anything but Laurie in our whole time at Hogwarts.

"W-what did you call me Malfoy?" I queried. I leaned in and turned my head, indicating I was really wishing him to continue. He seemed nervous all of a sudden and started stuttering. After about a minute he just stopped talking completely and yelled, "Piss off!" Then, he walked briskly in the opposite direction.

I was dumbfounded. I mean, I knew Malfoy was an idiot but I didn't know he was _this_ dense. Perhaps he had been hanging around Crabbe and Goyle for far too long. I turned and peeked into the classroom he had been clamoring around in. There wasn't anything in there but a large desk and some abandoned papers. I strolled over to the desk and looked through the parchment. At first I was shocked. They were old love letters from his little girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson! After reading through the first one I quickly crumpled it. It was so mushy and sappy I thought I was going to vomit. I looked around for a rubbish bin and finally found one with a large pile of some type of black ash at the bottom of it. _My god_, I thought, _he was burning them! He was burning his little girlfriend's letters! Oh this is too good! _I decided to take the remaining letters just in case I had another encounter with the little weasel and continued the journey to the Owlery.

The sun was full up now and it was so warm in the tower I decided to just sit there and feed Ferril little bits of food I found collecting at the bottom of my bag. I took off my cloak and began practicing simple levitation charms just to get my wand warmed up. My mind had begun to drift and I had started forgetting where I was when I heard footsteps. I didn't know why, but I panicked and hid behind the nearest wall. I peeked out of a small hole to see who disturbed my dreamy state. _Malfoy? Again? Was he following me?_ He was looking around franticly when I saw it. I had left the remaining love letters next to Ferril! I didn't know what to do. If I grabbed them he'd see me but if he saw them he'd know I took them and come looking for me anyway.

I pulled out my wand and whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The papers began floating slowly toward me. Once they were about two inches away from my hiding place I reached for them. Big mistake. Malfoy saw me and cried, "AH-HA!" He bolted toward me but I was too quick and snatched the papers before he could even get a good look at them. He began to raise his wand so I shouted, "Expelliarmus!" His wand flew up and landed on a ledge about 20 feet above his head.

"You better give me that parchment, Laurie." Malfoy threatened. "Give it to me or I swear I'll…" I cut him off, "Or you'll what? You'll stare at me menacingly?" he glared at me, and then smirked suddenly. "What's so funny?" I raised my wand and aimed right at his throat. He didn't seem fazed. "Oh, nothing. I just know you haven't the guts to show anyone those letters." I was shocked. This proved it. Either Malfoy had gone completely mad or he really was the stupidest wizard at Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, we have _been_ through this. Don't you _dare_ test me. I have no problem seeing your face squirm with embarrassment. What makes you think I won't post these in every tower across the school?!" I was talking through my teeth. What was going on with this weasel? Why was he acting so cool? Never had we ever shared more than a few hateful words and now I was debating him on my _guts_?

I began to open my mouth again when suddenly he was right next to me.

"What are you-" but he put his hand over my mouth which silenced me immediately. I tried to fight him off but it was like some magic force was keeping my hands at my side.

"Hush!"

_Hush?! Hush?!?!_ I thought. _The nerve of this boy telling me to hu-_My thoughts stopped dead. I looked up and Malfoy had begun to pull off his shirt. He had a perfect body with skin the color of aged porcelain. My mouth fell open as I gapped at his perfection. While I was busy ogling his beautiful chest he came toward me and brought his smirking lips right up to my ear.

"Selene," he whispered. "We both know, you won't be telling anybody about this meaningless rubbish. It's _nothing._" My mind told me to reach out and ring the little maggot's neck but…my body did nothing. My body _wanted_ him close. All I could manage was a little head nod. After this, for some reason I knew I would never tell a soul.

"Excellent," he cooed. Then he slid his hand under my hair, pulled my neck toward his mouth and kissed me.


End file.
